Runaway
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Uma decisão difícil, nem sempre a mais acertada, mas talvez necessária, para provar o quanto somos sinceros.


_Naruto_

_Runaway_

_- Eu não quero saber! Dê já o fora de minha casa, Uzumaki!_

_- Mas..._

_- Sem mas!_

_- O-Otou-san, p-por favor..._

_- Não, Hinata! Entendo o quanto Naruto fez pela Vila, mas não quero vocês dois namorando. Não posso evitar que saiam em missões juntos, se for o que a Hokage ordenar, mas vocês não irão namorar, entenda isso. E você, saia daqui!_

_- Vá, Naruto-kun. Depois conversamos._

_- Certo, Hinata. Vou deixar seu pai esfriar a cabeça._

_Hinata acompanha o loiro até o portão e, quando volta..._

_- Por quê? P-Por que isso, papai?_

_- Eu entendo que esteja zangada, Hinata, mas é para o seu bem._

_- Zangada? Eu estou furiosa, papai! O senhor faz idéia do quanto eu sempre quis namorar com ele? Tem idéia do quão feliz eu fiquei quando ele veio falar comigo e disse que gostava de mim?_

_- Ele é um bom rapaz, mas eu não quero vocês dois juntos._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque você é uma Hyuuga! Vá para seu quarto e trate de esquecê-lo. Se for preciso falarei com Lady Tsunade para que não façam mais missões juntos._

_- Papai, eu odeio você! – grita a jovem Hyuuga ao ir para o quarto, e se atira na cama, chorando até pegar no sono._

_- Não é justo! - pensava a morena enquanto chorava – Tudo o que esperei... tudo o que passei... agora que Naruto finalmente... finalmente me reconheceu... e... e gosta de mim... e quer ficar comigo... por quê?... por quê?..._

_Naruto também não se conformava. Ele finalmente havia encontrado (ou, melhor, finalmente notado) alguém que o amava, alguém que sempre o amara, alguém por quem ele faria qualquer coisa... Ele esperara a guerra acabar para falar com ela, para evitar sofrimentos, mas fora difícil. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela desde que se ela declarara, gostava dela, de uma forma mais forte que ele achava que fosse possível._

_Ficarem juntos fora somente um passo. As últimas semanas haviam sido maravilhosas, ele achara que seria só uma questão de oficializar tudo com Hiashi. Mas o patriarca Hyuuga mal o deixara fazer o pedido de namoro e o expulsara da casa. Por quê?_

_A noite avançara, já era de madrugada quando a jovem acordou de um sono agitado. Havia chorado tanto que ainda sentia os olhos ardendo, apesar das horas que dormira. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto vermelho e, quando voltou ao quarto, ouviu um barulho na janela. Era ele._

_- N-Naruto-kun? O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Shhh! Fale baixo, Hinata-chan. – murmura o loiro entrando pela janela._

_- Papai vai te matar se souber que veio aqui depois do que aconteceu._

_- Vim te buscar._

_- D-Do que está falando? – ela pergunta, surpresa._

_- Vamos fugir, Hinata-chan._

_- F-Ficou louco, Naruto-kun? C-Como assim, fugir?_

_- Não posso ficar sem você. – diz o loiro segurando as mãos dela – Se seu pai não pode aceitar isso, só nos resta irmos embora._

_- Eu também não posso ficar sem você. – ela responde, abraçando ele – M-Mas isso... isso é maluquice... Vamos fazer o quê? Viver do quê? Aonde? Sem contar que seremos considerados fugitivos._

_- Não me importo. Eu... eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Não é muito, mas suficiente para algum tempo. Tenho alguns amigos que podem nos ajudar. Especialmente um, que pode nos casar._

_- C-Casar?_

_- Depois disso podemos voltar, que seu pai não vai mais poder fazer nada._

_- V-Você está f-falando sério?_

_- Hinata-chan, quer se casar comigo? – Naruto pergunta, olhando a Hyuuga nos olhos._

_- E-Eu... e-eu... – a morena hesita por um instante – S-Sim... sim, Naruto-kun. Vamos... fazer do seu jeito._

_- Ótimo. - diz Naruto abraçando-a durante algum tempo – Agora se apresse, pegue algumas roupas, o que precisar. Dinheiro, se tiver algum. Mas seja rápida._

_Em poucos minutos ela enche uma pequena mochila com algumas roupas, e os dois saem pela janela, cruzando rapidamente as ruas desertas, mas tomando cuidado. Em poucos minutos estão fora da Vila, rumando para o norte._

_- Pode me dizer onde pensa que vai com a Hinata-sama, Naruto? – pergunta Neji, surgindo à frente do casal._

_- Nii-san? O-O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Ele veio comigo, Hinata. – diz Hiashi, atrás deles._

_- O-Otou-san? C-Como souberam?_

_- Acho que eu devia ter previsto isso, Hinata-chan... estava fácil demais._

_- Não achei que chegaria a tanto, Uzumaki. Onde planejava ir com minha filha?_

_- O senhor nunca se importou com ela, por que está tão preocupado agora?_

_- Naruto! Não ouse falar com Hiashi-sama assim!_

_- Não se meta, Neji! Hiashi-san, eu o respeito, mas amo demais a Hinata para perdê-la assim. Nós vamos nos casar, quer o senhor queira ou não._

_- Casar? Não seja ridículo, Uzumaki. Estão fugindo da vila, seriam caçados como nukenins. Que espécie de vida espera dar à Hinata assim?_

_- O-Otou-san! Nós... iríamos voltar..._

_- Acha que tudo seria assim fácil, Hinata?_

_- Ela sabe que não seria fácil, Hiashi-san! Mas, depois que estivéssemos casados, iríamos voltar e, querendo ou não, vocês teriam que aceitar isso._

_Paira então, sob a lua prateada, um momento de silêncio entre os quatro, cortado apenas pelo pio distante de uma coruja._

_- Você realmente estava disposto a tanto para ficar com minha filha? – pergunta Hiashi, quebrando o silêncio._

_- Claro que sim. – responde o loiro._

_- E você, Hinata, tem alguma idéia do que estava prestes a fazer?_

_- E-Eu amo o Naruto-kun, papai. S-Sempre amei. C-Casar com ele sempre foi um sonho pra mim, e se essa for a única forma de ficarmos juntos, estou pronta para magoar o senhor, se for preciso._

_- Nesse caso, - diz Hiashi após ver a determinação nos olhos dos dois jovens – o melhor que temos a fazer é voltar para casa e cuidar dos detalhes desse casamento._

_- Hiashi-sama? O que está dizendo?_

_- Não adianta, Neji. Esses dois têm o fogo da paixão em suas veias, não importa o que façamos, eles não irão desistir._

_- O-Otou-san?_

_- Hiashi-san, está dizendo..._

_- Bem... – suspira Hiashi, balançando a cabeça – Já que não há remédio, pelo menos vamos fazer do jeito certo, então. Vamos andando, em casa conversamos._

_Foi uma caminhada silenciosa até a casa dos Hyuuga, embora durante todo o caminho Naruto e Hinata ainda não acreditassem que Hiashi estava falando sério._

_- Por favor, sentem-se._

_- Bom, acho que vou me retirar então, Hiashi-sama._

_- Fique, Neji. Você já faz parte de nossa família._

_- Como queira, Hiashi-sama. – responde Neji, sentando-se também._

_- Espero que essa caminhada de volta tenha colocado um pouco de juízo na cabeça de vocês dois._

_- Otou-san..._

_- Hiashi-san, já lhe disse minha intenção, dattebayo, e não volto atrás com minha palavra. Se somente com o casamento o senhor aceitará que gosto da Hinata, que assim seja._

_- N-Naruto disse tudo, papai. C-Claro que nossa intenção, quando começamos a namorar, não era nos casarmos tão cedo, mas se essa é a única forma de o senhor nos aceitar, então me casarei com ele, agora mesmo, se quiser._

_Hiashi apenas baixa o olhar e fica pensativo por uns instantes._

_- Hinata... Estou orgulhoso por ver o quanto você cresceu, o quanto ficou mais forte, e orgulhoso de como está se impondo nesse assunto. E sei que o grande responsável por tudo isso é você, Uzumaki - e Hiashi volta o olhar para o loiro – Sou grato a você por isso._

_- O-Otou-san..._

_- Hiashi-san..._

_- Vamos ser sinceros. Queria ver o que iriam fazer diante de minha negativa. Só nunca imaginei que pudessem chegar ao ponto de fugirem..._

_- Eu lhe disse, Hiashi-sama, que esses dois seriam capazes de qualquer coisa._

_- Devo admitir que você estava certo, Neji._

_- Do que estão falando? – pergunta Naruto, confuso._

_- Nii-san... por quê?_

_- Porque eu pedi ajuda a ele. Ele os conhece melhor que eu._

_- Hiashi-sama queria apenas ter certeza dos sentimentos de Naruto, que ele realmente a amava, e que não era apenas uma paixão de momento._

_- De qualquer forma, não tenho a intenção de obrigá-los a se casar agora._

_- M-Mas, Hiashi-san, o que nós conversamos..._

_- Eu sei, Uzumaki. Como Neji disse, queria apenas ver o quão sérias eram suas intenções com minha filha. Não iria jamais permitir que você a magoasse._

_- P-Papai..._

_- Sim, minha querida. Não tenho mais dúvidas, nem motivos para não permitir que vocês namorem. – diz Hiashi enquanto é abraçado pela filha._

_- Hiashi-san! – diz Naruto, curvando-se – Obrigado. Muito obrigado. Tenha certeza que jamais nada para magoar a Hinata._

_- Nós sabemos disso, Naruto. – diz Neji – Apenas queríamos ter certeza._

_- Agora pode parar de escutar atrás da porta, Hanabi, e vir comemorar com sua irmã. Sei que está aí. – diz Hiashi._

_- Otou-san... – diz Hanabi entrando na sala – É verdade então?_

_- Sim, Naruto agora é parte da família._

_- Que bom. Bem vindo, nii-san! – e Hanabi abraça Naruto e Hinata, derrubando-os no chão – Sempre quis ter um nii-san. Não que eu esteja reclamando de Neji, mas ele é muito chato._

_- Hey! – reclama Neji._

_- Estou brincando, nii-san. Mas você nunca tem tempo pra mim, espero que agora as coisas mudem, hein?_

_- Certo. Agora que tal fazerem algo para comermos? Já está amanhecendo mesmo..._

_- Hai, Otou-san! Venha, Hanabi, já que está acordada vai me ajudar. E você também, Naruto. – e já vai puxando o loiro para a cozinha._

_- Demorou, não é mesmo, Oji-sama? – comenta Neji quando os três saem._

_- verdade, Neji... só espero que esses dois não me causem mais dor de cabeça agora._

_- Sendo o Naruto, acho que isso já é pedir demais..._

_- Não está ajudando, Neji..._


End file.
